The Shadow of a Dream
by Mutou Noyuki
Summary: This is a story set at a time after Atemu left Yuugi and his friends. What would happen to Kaiba, who was apparantly in America after? What adventure would Yuugi and his friends face? (Oh yeah, and the Yuki here is not the Yuuki from Genex...)
1. Prologue Chapter

**This is just a fan work. No profits are gained from this story.**

**I do not own Yugioh as well. Or else, you'll never get tosee Rebecca or Vivian at all.**

* * *

**The Shadow Of A Dream**

**Prologue chapter:**

The world is a beautiful place. Beautiful is the flower, beautiful are the birds. Not to mention, the snow…

_The snow…_

The sky was raining with flakes of snow when a spiky, tri-coloured haired teenager/boy ran out of the gameshop. The sense of panic could be felt on his face, his actions, and his heart.

Flying through the quiet city, as he went, panting tiredly, running to a high-rise building, which stood out among its neighbours.

When the punk-like teenager reached his destination, he did not even stop, even for a rest, despite his exhaustion. Instead, he went straight for the elevator and jabbed the topmost button.

"Why isn't it moving fast enough!" he shouted, making the other commuters of the elevator jump. "Faster! _Faster!_ This _can't wait!_"

_

* * *

You once told me, that the world is a beautiful place. I did not believe you. I did not see the world that way. I saw it in another way. The opposite way. _

_The world is a cruel place. Wars shook the world over and over again. Peace was lost with lives and homes, breaking families, bribing the security to be silent._

_What is the meaning of love…?_

_I am a master of games, the prince of cards, one of the youngest CEOs to be found in the whole of Japan—no—the whole world, maybe._

_I get to earn thousands of yens every year. Money is nothing to me. **Nothing.**_

_Cards…the deck is my soul. At least, the soul of a duelist. I fought with it to find my soul._

_My brother…he's everything to me. Without him, you would never see a talented man like me standing before you._

_You said, that I could find myself in my brother, and vice versa. I didn't knew what you meant initially. However, as time passed, I knew what you meant. At leat, what you might have meant._

_Can you see me now? I am wondering…now._

* * *

The brunette, who was clad in his office suit, was looking solemnly out to the skies. White painted it—the snow beautifying the sky. Holding a black book, he began turning the pages, reading whatever was left in it. As history replayed itself in his mind, tears threatened him in dropping them. He dropped the book instead. 

Picking it up again, he looked out of the window. Snow filled his heart.

"Did you see it, Yuki, did you?"

Just then, the teenager banged through the doors, with two black-clad men trying to grab him. The CEO turned back, in shock, until he saw who the cause of the commotion was.

"_Yuugi?_"

"Kaiba-kun! Don't you just stand there like a fool! Didn't you knew what was she trying to tell you!" yelled Yuugi, as he was held by the two guards.

"_Kaiba-kun!_"

As the guards dragged Yuugi towards the door, Yuugi shouted again.

"Kaiba-kun! Yuki wants to see you now!"

"_Yuki?_ Guards, you can let him go."

"Kaiba-sama, are you sure? This guy's barged in without any—" said one of the guards

"Okay. Stop it. You can let him go," said Kaiba, waving a dismissal hand.

The guards obeyed. Yuugi looked at Kaiba again, after dusting his arms, where the guards' grips had numbed him.

"Kaiba-kun, Yuki needs to see you now," said Yuugi, without looking back at him anymore. He left the room without a word.

* * *

Kaiba fled through the now-white city. Ignoring the complains of passer-bys, he dashed through the streets. He did not even care about the coming cars, which braked and honked in irritation. When he reached the building, he entered, without even caring to sweep off the flakes of snow resting on his hair. 

He reached the counter, where a lady in white was guiding a frantic man. Banging the reception counter, he asked another nurse:

"_May I know which ward Yuki was in_?"

* * *

The white-haired girl looked very weak when Kaiba had reached the ward. When he saw her, he did not care about anything else. He did not care if someone else wsa watching him. He tossed all his pride, and dashed to her side. 

"Yuki!" shouted Kaiba.

The girl looked sideways at him, turning her head slowly as she went. When she spoke, it was in a weak, resigned voice:

"_Seto…I'm sorry, but…_"

Kaiba cut her sentence. Near to tears, he shouted:

"Yuki! Don't you dare—dare to di—die on me!"

He knew that she might fall anytime. He could feel it, even if no words were leaked.

"Yuki! I knew you'll be alright! I knew it! Don't be pessimistic!' he said in an assuring tone, not even sure if it was going to be true.

The snow kept falling. It was a beautiful sight one could remember. Some may remember the scenery; others express it with words or art. But, to Kaiba Seto, it was the sign of a…

* * *

**So...how's my chapter? R&R.**

**Oh! By the way, did you know that I wrote the prologue chapter _only_ after finishing the third chapter? I need to write a few chapters ahead of the published one to have more ideas on what to write. Hope you like this story!**

**The below is written at 6December 04... **

**(I knew it!) There's always a _little_ confusion between the Yuki(no double 'u' in romanji) in this story and the Yuuki(notice the double 'u' in his romanji name...) in Genex... **

**I created this name('Yuki') for the girl before Juudai was known to the public...I hope you guys would know what I meant by 'Yuki'next time in this story...**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own yugioh. No profits are gained from its creation.**

**-----**

**One…****いち**

**16: 17pm, 26 November**

**Rainy**

I had that dream again.

I shook out of daze this afternoon, at least ten minutes ago. I recalled that scene again. _Again._

There was this figure—I don't know whether if it's a "he" or a "she"—this figure…standing far ahead of me, looking at me silently. "He"(or is it "_she_"?) did not utter a word, just lo—looked at me…

Diary, I had this vision for months. Does it mean something? I—I don't know. I really wanted to know who "he" is, and what—what did "he" want?

I didn't know anything.

-----

"Nii—Nii-sama(1)?"

It was a stormy afternoon in Domino City. Raindrops had rang like coins on the windows, as the wind howled for its vengeance. The navy-eyed man looked at the sight, draining whatever left of it, as the storm began to subside.

"Nii-sama?" repeated the voice behind him.

"Mokuba? What's the matter?" said the man, steering his face away from the windows.

"Are you okay? You've look—looked _distracted_ for days."

"Is it so?" he said softly. He took out a piece of paper from a nearby drawer and sat down on the sofa. He began working on the paper.

**November 26. 16:19pm**

_I didn't know what brought me to write this(grrr…), but I felt something strange within me. I had a feeling that someone is watching me, but I didn't know who, or what, it is. It seems to be trying to convey a message, but I couldn't hear anything, as if someone had stuffed earmuffs on me. Who was it?_

**_I wanted an answer to this._**

-----

In a high-rise apartment, there was a girl, clad in shades of blue and black, her violet eyes looking out to the starry sky. The wind brushed against her face, as she looked on.

The sound of a creaking door stopped her from continuing. Her eyes darted to it.

"_Who is it?_"

A middle-aged woman entered. Her flowery blouse and skirt seems to blend with her curled-up hair and plump face. As the woman approached the teenager, the latter edged towards the windows, not in fear, but in sheer irritation.

"Oh, it's _you_." she said, not looking at the woman.

"Mura-chan(2)," the woman said. "This is not the situation of 'whether-you-like-it-or-not(3)', but whether the situation calls for it—"

"_What do you mean, 'whether the situation calls for it'?!_" The teenager had finally passed her limits. "Why did you—you—(she pointed a finger at the older lady)—you all have to do everything without letting _me_ know _anything_?!"

"_Mura-chan—_"

She sounded as if she was pleading with her.

"Get out. I don't want to see you, aunt—"

"Mura—"

"—or is it 'adoptive mother'? Get OUT!"

"Mura—" began the woman.

The teenager had pushed her out of the door and slammed it shut behind her. She went back to her desk, trying valiantly to hide her angry tears from no-one. When ahe reached it, she took a pen, and started writing again.

**-----**

**Glossary:**

(1): Mokuba's way of calling Kaiba 'Brother"

(2): Mura-girl.

(3): your position/your thoughts.

**Should I edit the whole plot at the first place?...This story originally came to me as a story on Kaiba (and"Yuki"Yesss...not Juudai-chan...- -6)...But I've changed it to a story concerning everyone, though they may not be potraited at the same time in a certain chapter...How should I write this story? R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2

**(I have actually uploaded this chapter at least two days ago, but there was some errors when I tried to add short line breaks...whatever...)  
Disclaimer: (See Disclaimer at earlier chapters; I hate to repeat this _again_...)**

**-The Shadow of a dream-**

**-----**

**Two**

19.24 pm, 26 November

Breezy

_Why must she do this?! Why??_

It's not that I care, going to—what's it again?—yes…that place called _Domino City_. What the …is that all she cared, about getting me out of this place? I hope that God-father would drive her out soon. _Soon_.

Anyway, did you know that I managed to slam the door in her face just now? Wow. I felt peace for a moment in today.

Diary, remember that vision I've told you hours ago? I've been trying to play that scene over and over again in my mind. However, I recalled as much as the person's face. _Baka_(1). I'm wondering whether I could see "him" again?...

It's dinnertime now. God-father's knocking on my door. See you.

------

The small gameshop-cum-house was still until the unexpected call. The telephone rang so hard like an alarm clock, the Mutou family practically jumped. Yuugi, the youngest Mutou, flew to the booming telly.

"Moshi Moshi Kame Yuugi Mise(2)" said Yuugi in one breath, even though he was out of breath, as he raised the phone to his ear.

"Is that you, Yuugi?" exclaimed the caller. Yuugi stopped fighting for breath instantly.

"Did—did _I_ know you?" he asked uncertainly; he did not recognise the middle-aged voice.

"Oh…I had known you for years since you're only a kid!" went the reply. "Maybe you've forgotten me…Can you call your grandfather to the phone?" it added.

Yuugi held the phone away and looked around the house. _No sight of Ji-chan_(3)_. He must be at the shop_, thought Yuugi. He decided to verify it.

Within seconds…

"JII-CHAN!!! The Phone!!" Yuugi shouted to the stairs. He waited for the blow to come. After a second, it did.

"YUUGI!!!" 'screamed' Sugoroku. Yuugi covered his ears to deafen the noise.

"Jii-chan, the phone!" repeated Yuugi(only that it was in a normal volume…), when Jii-chan rushed next to him, frowning.

"Oh…_thanks_, Yuugi." Said Jii-chan. "But you _don't have to shout! I'm not deaf!_"

"Okay. Jii-chan, okay!" said Yuugi, dashing to his bedroom before Jii-chan could catch him with the phone on his hands. Sugoroku pressed the phone to his ear, intending to tell Yuugi off after the phone call.

However, that never came for Yuugi. As Sugoroku spoke, he knew, in an instant, the unknown party on the other end of the phone. What she said had shook him in an peculiar way, he almost dropped the phone.

"Yuugi would know this soon…" thought Sugoroku.

------

"God-dad(4), can't we just drop it?"

The kitchen of the Hayashis(5) was big and magnificent, ranging from its polished teak table, to the sparkling diamond lamp hanging above everyone's heads. The Hayashis were having lunch(steak, served with wine), and the cutlery shone under the royal light (hanging) above.

"Mura, this is not the issue. You have to go to Domino City. I've booked a ticket for you, and it is taking off around next week—"

"_God-dad!_ Why must I go there alone? I've no relatives or friends there!" shot Mura indignantly. She hated adults, especially those who do things in their way, which affects the child-in-question drastically. Now, she was in _that_ fix.

The black-haired, bespectacled man looked at her. Mura steered away angrily. Notheless, he spoke, as if she was truly listening.

"Mura, you will _not regret this trip_."

Mura stared back at him. "What did he _mean_? Will I really not going to regret it?" she thought.

"Trust me, Mura. You might even want to stay there _forever_." Continued Hayashi-sama. "Now, go to your room and pack whatever you need. The chauffeur would drive you to the airport next Monday—"

"Nani(6)?!" Mura gasped. She was really, _really_ shocked. "Next Monday' had actually meant two days from now. She could not believe her ears. _Did her adoptive parents want her out of here once and for all?_

"God-dad…" she began, wanting so much to protest.

"Go." Said Hayashi-sama. He sounded final.

-----

23:43, 28 November

Stormy

_I can't believe it._

I'm leaving this place, possibly for good, in one day's—no—_soon_. I opened my bedroom cupboard, and found out that it was packed to the brim with comic books, files, and all…I just couldn't decide which to pack first then.

I was given a luggage bag to pack my belongings this evening.

This bag was so big; I think I could stuff my plastic drawers into the luggage bag without damaging it…It looks as if I am leaving for good.

Anyway…I had chunked in my favourite video camera, laptop, books, files, some clothes(I _don't want_ all the dresses)…and _this_.

I had another weird vision last night, when I was dreaming (That vision was _not_ a dream; it interrupted my stupid dream…no elaboration here). I saw a boy (I _am_ certain it was a boy…) walking towards me—not the one in my earlier frequent dreams—and trying to speak to me…

I've got to finish packing. The servants would take it to the car anytime, anyway…

-----

"Nii-sama, is this the list of the would-be new employees?" asked Mokuba, as he looked over a piece of paper.

"Mokuba, _yesss_…will you not lose it? I'll need it for tomorrow…" said the man on the CEO's seat. He turned around to look at the list. On top of the list was written: "Applicants for a post in Kaiba Corp". On a column of the winding list wrote the initials: "M. Y. M."…

-----

**Glossary:  
1.Idoit, stupid person; Mura was refering to her (poor) memory, though...  
2. Literal translation: Hello, Kame Game Shop (with the comma added); I didn't know how to translate the whole sentence, so I translated the sentence word by word...  
3.Yuugi's way to call Sugoroku "Grandfather"  
4. Mura's way of calling Hayahi-sama "Godfather"  
5. Just a surname. No more said...  
6. "What?!"**

**------**

**Finally! This chapter is up! Even though I had completed the written version of this chapter, I took weeks to type (and edit) the whole chapter out! Some work...  
Please R&R! I need reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

**Shadow of a Dream**

**Three **

**さん**

**Mura's POV**(1)

When I was young, in elementary school, I was oftenly called a "freak". Maybe it was my looks, my hair being all white and spiky and all. However, I had an itch of a feeling that my personality had something to do with the whole freak fiasco. The afternoon that followed had proved me right.

-

"Longbottom(2)-sama, where's my _mocha_(3)? I had asked for that _10 minutes ago_...Anderson(2)-sama, where's my _luggage_ Haven't I told you _not_ to put it in the luggage cabin! Samson(2)-sama, where's my-"

"Mura-sama(4), if you keep criticising us, Hayashi-sama(5) would _not_ let you off."

It was a cold dawn in Tokyo Airport. Mura was very, _very_ irritated with the three bodyguard-cum-servants, who were not more than a meter-radius away from her (they were 30 cm away.), the cause of her frustration.

"Samson-sama, if you say that _again_, I'll fire you before you get to see Hayashi-sama" continued Mura coldly. Just then, a lanky, nerdy man rushed to where Mura was sitting at, balancing a cup as he went. He was near to exhaustion when he reached her.

"Mura-sama, here's your mocha. Drink it before it gets cold..." Mr Longbottom said in one breath.

Mura took the cup silently and sipped her coffee. The poker, famthomless expression she wore could not reflect what was truly residing in her mind.

"Samson-sama, can you find Anderson-sama and _my_ luggage, _please_? I need my laptop _now_," the teenager said coldly.

"Yes, Mura-sama" obeyed Mr. Samson. As he turned to leave, Mura added: "Oh, by the way, remind him to take very _good_ care of the tasks given to him, or he'll be laid off before the year-end bonuses _ever_ come."

"Yes, Mura-sama. I'll send your message to Anderson-sama." Mr. Samson said before leaving.

Mura sighed. _How_ did it occur to Hayashi-sama(god-father of Mura) to employ these bodyguards to escort her to Domino City? They seemed to be _more of a threat then of good_, she thought.

-

_**Kaiba's POV**_

I can't believe this. I saw that figure again.

I don't care what the heck happened three thousand years ago. I don't bother about these nonsense anyway, even if Yuugi and his gang believes it, even after Yuugi—I mean this _pharaoh_ called—what is _it_ again?—Oh, yes. Atemu (6). Even after Atemu had left the daylights of the world.

If I catch anyone else doing, or saying, this crap nonsense again, I swear that I would give him hell. Virtual hell (7).

Talking about magic, they're all rubbish. Magic is what other people call something that they would never have. Pathetic. That's for kids.

I still can't believe that I had seen that vision. The interviews tomorrow had better not revolt me. Unless they _want_ virtual hell.

-

"Jii-chan, are you alright?"

Cold had diffused into Kame Game Shop (8) from the atmosphere, that was separated from the shop by a thin, paneled door.

Sugoroku was rooted to the ground, as he made no attempt to move even an inch. He look as if he was the champion of the "Freeze!" game(9). Yuugi was trying to communicate with the "statue"; he was waving a hand in front of Sugoroku's face.

"Earth to Jii-chan, Earth to Jii-chan," went Yuugi, as he waved his hand on.

The above actions had continued for five minutes.

When the five-minute limit had passed, Yuugi had reached the following "report":

"Earth to Jii-chan. All contacts lost. There is no return the Earth."

Sugoroku had stopped his "freezing game" instantly; "_Yuugi!_ What on earth are you _doing_?" Sugoroku shrieked(can he _really_ do _that_?), seeing what Yuugi was doing.

"Gomen(10), Jii-chan. What are you doing, staring in mid-air for five minutes?" Asked Yuugi. Sugoroku glanced at him.

"Did I?" He said quizzically. He looked as if he had not done such a thing for five minutes.

"Sorry?" Yuugi said, shocked. _Had his soul been taken for the last five minutes_, he thought. Something struck him.

"Jii-chan, you have been acting strangely for these two days."

Sugoroku did not reply, verifying Yuugi's thought. He decided to persist in his questioning.

"Jii-chan, I think—that is, I_ think_—that that phone call has something to do with what—"

"YUUGI!" Shouted Jii-chan(Sugoroku). This was the first time he saw his Jii-chan act that way. Gone was the friendly, gentle(yes, 'gentle') voice he used to use. Replacing that voice was a cruel, harsh one. It looked as if somebody else had shouted at Yuugi.

"Jii—Jii-chan…" An utterly frightened Yuugi said. Sugoroku did not reply. After a few minutes had gone, Yuugi called him again.

"_Jii-chan…_"

"Yuugi, _get back to the house_." Sugoroku said, pushing Yuugi towards the stairs without any other words or comments.

-

**Glossary:**

1. Point of View, for those who _still_ did not know that…  
2. All are invented names, of course.  
3. Coffee with chocolate in it, for non-coffee drinkers…  
4. Miss Mura  
5. Mr. Hayashi  
6. Remember our dear pharaoh friend who left in Episode 224?  
7. There's no _need_ to know what that meant…  
8. Turtle Game Shop  
9. The "Freeze!" game was my way of calling the game where the person who could stay _very still_ for the longest time wins.  
10. "Sorry" in Japanese.

-

**It's been ages and _ages_ before when I had published the Second Chapter, I know. Since there's not much reviews for the story…sob, I have to publish yet another chapter before the story_ really_ goes rusty and dusty…Please read and review!**

**(Yeah…and my language's _really_ not that good...)**


End file.
